Drill presses generally comprise a vertical post for supporting a vertically movable drill chuck, and a horizontal table arranged between the top and the bottom of the vertical post for holding a work piece. In operation a bit is held by the chuck and may be raised or lowered in relation to the table to drill a hole in a work piece held on the table. The drill press table may provide means for holding the work piece such as a clamp. A fence may also be provided to limit the movement of the work piece on the table in a given direction. Also, the table may be movable in relation to the drill chuck along one or more axis so that the work piece can be operated on at different positions without requiring removal of the piece from the table holding means. Although drill press tables are known in the art, a number of unresolved problems remain.
For example, work pieces may not fit conveniently on the table, and may not easily be held on the table. This is particularly true for irregularly shaped or large work pieces. Also, it may be desirable to drill a work piece at an angle. While the prior art includes proposals for tables that include means for holding a work piece at an angle relative to the chuck, these proposals tend to be complex, costly to manufacture, and difficult to use.
Still additional problems in the art relate to dust and debris created during operation of a drill press. As a metal or wood work piece is drilled, wood or metal debris can accumulate on the work piece, the table, the floor, and be dispersed in the air. Presence of debris is disadvantageous for many reasons. It can hinder operation of the drill or other machinery in the area. Also, the air born dust can be a health hazard. To minimize these disadvantageous conditions, use of drill presses may require frequent cleaning of the table and area to remove dust, as well as frequent lubrication and servicing of the drill.